The Cap's Babe
by Derek-L-J-Sohma
Summary: During a visit in the Big Apple, Captain America gets himself into a bit of an accident by touching some experimental Stark Tech and ends up in the hospital. The kicker is, Tony told him not to. T for Tony's mouth.
1. Prologue: The Accident

After the fight with Loki and those huge alien things - yes, Tony knew they had an actual name but after everything, he really didn't care - and finally having his heart fixed, Tony Stark transformed the Stark building into the Avenger's hide-out. They mostly used it when they were hiding from Fury or had some huge knock out in New York and were too exhausted for trips home. Needless to say, shawarma was soon part of the tradition of staying in the Avenger's Tower. The fact of it was, though, Tony still loved his tower and usually lived within its walls, despite Pepper telling him it was dangerous.

So, it was not surprising that Tony was locked up in the workshop of the Tower working on a project. More clean energy and how he was going to make it more readily available to the world. And, of course, to work out all the kinks. Honestly, anyone could set off an EMP and shut everything down.

Tony wiped his brow, his brow furrowed in concentration and his hand tightening a screw. There was a knock on the door and he glanced up to see Steve. He went back to his work, "Jarvis, let Cap in, will you?"

"Certainly, sir." Jarvis said and the door opened. Steve walked in, looking around.

"Yes, it does run on some form of electricity, no, you can't touch." Tony stated.

"Hello to you too." Steve said.

Tony sighed and looked up, giving him an obviously false smile, "Hey there, Cap! Just hang on and I'm sure I'll be able to join you for hop scotch in a moment!"

"Very funny." Rogers muttered.

"But seriously, don't touch anything that looks like it could be electric." Tony said, his face back to concentration, "Actually, just don't touch anything."

"Never said I was going to." Steve rolled his eyes as he moved further into the workshop, "All this is for clean energy."

"Yeah, I'm trying to figure out a way to make the reactor just for energy and not be able to be rendered inert or anything." Stark said.

Steve nodded but wondered how Tony worked in such... chaos. The place had tools and bits in every inch. Tony noticed his expression out of the corner of his eye and smirked, he loved his mess. Stark went back to his work, glad that Steve had given him quiet to do so in.

And then he heard something that was - no denying - a zapping sound. The bang and clattering that followed caused Tony to jump to his feet. Captain America was on the ground, absolutely unconscious. Tony ran over to him and firmly shook his shoulder, "Cap? C'mon, wake up, don't be so stupid! Wake up, Cap! Get up, Steve!"


	2. The Hospital

Steve woke in a sterile white room to too-bright LED lights and a searing pain in his torso. His head was hazy and he mildly registered that he must be in a hospital. Though, how he got there beat him, last he remembered was Tony's workshop. He sat up, pain pushed to the back of his mind, and realized he wasn't alone. There was a medical doctor and Bruce.

"Finally awake I see." The doctor said.

Steve nodded only to find out that was a bad idea as thinking began to hurt and the room rotated. He looked over to Banner, trusting him more than a random doctor, "Know what landed me here?"

"Uh, Tony said you were in the workshop and you fiddled with something in there and got zapped." Bruce told him.

"Oh, yeah." Steve said.

Bruce's brows climbed to his hairline, "You did? He didn't shock you as a prank or anything?"

"Why're _you_ surprised? Thought you two were friends?" Wow it hurt to breathe.

The doctor stepped in and cut off whatever Banner was going to say, "Mr. Rogers, I think it'd be best if you laid back down and tried to take a couple of deep breaths."

Steve nodded and did as he was told. The doctor (not knowing his name was starting make his mind sound like it was narrating an episode of that super popular show) looked him over and asked questions, "Are you feeling any pain? Trouble breathing?"

"Um, my entire chest kinda hurts. Feels bit like a small asthma attack." Steve managed though he did feel significantly better laying.

"Hm... Alright then, I'll see if I can grab an extra inhaler and we'll see if that helps, okay?" The doctor frowned.

"Yeah." Steve noticed that Bruce looked a bit confused. He understood, he shouldn't by any account be feeling like he was having asthma issues. The doctor left the room. Steve gave a sigh and relaxed a bit, "So, where am I? Other than the obvious answer of 'in a hospital', I mean."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital, actually." Bruce shrugged.

"So that doctor knows I shouldn't be experiencing asthma like symptoms." Steve concluded. Bruce nodded.

The next moment, Tony burst into the room, apparently having noticed that Steve was awake. Stark glowered at the patient and pointed at him, "I. Fucking. Told. You. Not. To. Touch. Anything!"


	3. Agent Coulson

Steve rolled his eyes, "Didn't do it on purpose."

"_How_?" Tony asked as anger boiled in his chest.

"Maybe the fact that the workshop is a disaster area?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have been in it after I warned you."

"Maybe you shouldn't let piece of live, open electronics lay around like that."

"Maybe you shouldn't come in my workshop for no damn reason."

"Maybe you both should shut up." Nick Fury said, his arms crossed, "It's both your faults any way you look at it."

"He started it." Tony muttered.

"Yeah, real mature, Stark." Steve sighed.

Tony glared at him, pissed more than he was relieved at his ally's safety, "Fuck off, Capsicle."

Steve opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off by Fury, "Enough. Both of you. Stark, if you can't behave, leave. Rogers, we don't need you to get worse so ignore Stark."

"Yes, Director." Steve said quietly before Tony stormed away.

Stark growled and ran a hand through his hair. Dammit all. Then he sighed. Well, Steve being able to argue with him was good, right? It meant Cap wasn't feeling that bad. Tony meandered into another room, giving its occupant a small greeting.

"How's he doing?" The patient asked.

Tony shrugged, "Well enough to piss me off."

"That's good then." Both men let out a chuckle.

"That's what I was thinking, Phil."


End file.
